Since the early twentieth century, amusement parks (or theme parks) have substantially grown in popularity. One type of amusement park attraction may consist of a dark ride in which multiple patrons are secured into individual cars as they travel at a predetermined speed along a predetermined path within a ride environment that includes preset effects to enhance a ride narrative. For example, projected images, smoke effects, and/or motion effects may be used to create a sense of immersion in the ride. In parallel, the use of virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) entertainment systems, e.g., for consumer entertainment, has been on the rise. Certain types of attractions may incorporate VR/AR headsets that are worn by patrons to facilitate a sense of immersion in an alternate universe in a manner that enhances the ride narrative.